Cross-linking reactions for cross-linking coating resins are known in the art. Cross-linking can enhance the properties of coated substrates. These properties include mechanical, physical, aesthetic, and corrosion resistance. One difficulty with current cross-linking reactions is that they often require high processing temperatures which limits their usefulness for certain substrates. In addition, many of the cross-linking reactions require non-aqueous solutions or are reversible, which presents performance problems.
It is desirable to develop a cross-linking process and system that can be utilized at lower reaction temperatures. In addition, it would be desirable to develop cross-linking processes that can occur in aqueous systems and that are irreversible.